Petition of Repetition
by Daito Dei Gratia
Summary: [AU] Hundred of years have passed, but now the very lighthouses are hurting the world they saved. Now eight new heroes must fight to save the world from something unexpected.
1. The Petition

Petition of Repetition

By Daito Dei Gratia

* * *

Chapter 1 The Petition

All was black then you see an eye in the darkness. The eye moved closer and closer till you can see it was The Wise One.

The Wise One pled, "It been five hundred years since the first eight unlocked the Golden Sun. Now clans begin to fight for the scared power, and many are dieing as I speak these words. Hero, I summon you, I beg of you, please save this world or the Gods will destroy it for the people as a sign of mercy.


	2. A Simple Conflict

Petition of Repetition

By Daito Dei Gratia

_Chapter 2: A Simple Conflict_

* * *

A lone swords master walked a beaten path to Xian. He looked down at his feet as he walked. He was dressed in all black, but for a gold line that divided him at the waist; black boots, black robes with a golden sash around his waist, and a black bandana. 

His hair was just as black, it was shoulder length and covered his right side of his face.

The sun was setting in the background as he made his march back to his camp. The bells attached to his two swords on his side jiggled with each step.

The young man stopped and sat down on a rock as he sighed and then looked over to see

some soldiers from the same camp dragging a young girl who kept fighting back. Her dark purple hair followed her fighting body as her crimson eyes burned with rage. She wore leather shorts that stopped at the knees, leather boots, and a sleeveless silk shirt. Her three bladed arm-guards helped her fight back.

However one of the men grabbed a hold of her. The swords master couldn't just watch from a distance, he walked to them, seeking to know what at is happening.

"Well look! It's Dehiro! You just came in on the right time, we were about to have some fun with this young one." One of the soldiers greeted.

Dehiro watched to see one of the men trying to get her boots off, but she kept kicking. Dehiro drew his sword.

"Hey! Wait buddy, I understand you are a heartless killer, but can we play with her before you cut her into ribbons?" The man that was trying to undress her asked.

Dehiro stared at the eyes of the young girl, "A ninja maiden... The general would never command such an act of rape upon such an honorable girl; she is too powerful and full of spirit to be used in such a way." Then Dehiro threw his sword like a spear and it hit the man that was holding her in the eye. He fell to the ground, just dead.

Dehiro quickly cut down the man in front of him and the girl. He was only a mere sword length from her, he quickly turn to see the last man running, and he yelled, "You will pay for this act of stupidity you heartless demon!"

The girl stared at Dehiro before running up to him, attacking. Dehiro defected one of her punches by hitting her armguard and dodged the other. The young ninja tried to kick him down, but instead, he stepped to the side and let her miss and hit the ground. Dehiro somehow when he dodged her punches, unequipped her armguards.

The girl stood still in awe as Dehiro dropped the armguards aside. Dehiro walked slowly towards her.

She dropped her head and asked, "Please, sword master, spare me."

Dehiro rose his sword, the girl looked up to see this and flinched. However, instead of a death, there

was the sound of a sword being cased.

The girl noticed and didn't say anything. _Why would he spare me, and let alone kill his allies._

"Because, you, unlike them are honorable and worthy," Dehiro said as he handed her back her

armguards.

Dehiro walked towards the dead body that still had his sword in its head and drew it out of the head

and back to it sheath it went.

Dehiro walked back to her and sighed, "So what was that all about?"

The ninja said, "I traded myself over in a hostage situation in order to save my grandpa." She sat down on a nearby stump.

"I see," Dehiro sat closely next to her, sharing the tree stump.

The girl gotten nervous and worried.

"Don't worry Kirei, I won't hurt you," Dehiro told the girl.

Kirei stood up in surprise and took a few steps away from him, "How do you know my name?!"

Dehiro moved the hair that was covering the right side of his face, giving Kirei a full viewing of his face. He had a scar on his right cheek that glow black and his blue eyes were full of sadness.

"You see, I am a Jupiter adept," Dehiro told Kirei.

Kirei respond, "That explains it, well… I don't know what to do now…"

Dehiro told her, "Go back to your grandpa. I will help you."

"But you are my enemy! How can you help me!" Kirei questioned.

Dehiro drew his sword and pointed at the dead bodies nearby, "I think you see how I can help you now…"

Kirei saw what he was pointing out with his black blade, "I see, so you are in trouble because of me…"

"It's nothing Kirei," Dehiro smiled and gave her a pet on the head, "You are a good girl, it was worth it." They started to walk the road and then Dehiro asked, "Do you by the chance have an older sister?"

"What?! Are you trying something?" Kirei answered.

Dehiro sighed, "I will take that as a no…"

Kirei couldn't help but wonder about the person that was escorting her home.


	3. Unusually Visitor : Part I

Petition of Repetition

By Daito Dei Gratia

Chapter 3: Unusually Visitor : Part I

* * *

Dehiro walked the young Kirei to her house. He ended up walking the opposite direction from Xian, but he was fine with that.

Kirei appeared to live in Fuchin Temple, a settlement of Venus adepts at this part of the world; Fuchin became a training spot for ninjas now.

The walk through Mogall Forest appeared safe enough till they were attacked by a giant wild ape.

"What the…" Kirei commented as her jumped back as the ape jumped out of a tree, and tried to ambush the two.

Dehiro drew his two black swords and readied himself. Kirei cracked her knuckles and got herself in a fighting stance too.

I have no weapons other than my fighting skills with my armguards. Kirei thought, _I can try some of my Psynergy._

Kirei thought, 

Dehiro glowed with a purplish light all of a sudden and bowed, with the seal of Jupiter glowing on his head in all its greatness. "Guardian" has been cast on Kirei and she can feel the added protection.

Kirei blinked a few times, _Isn't "Guardian" a Venus Psynergy? Is Dehiro able to master Psynergies beyond his element?_

Dehiro quickly slashed the beast with each of his two blades before running back to a safer distance.

Kirei quickly lunge at the ape and attacked in a fury of punches and kicks before jumping back.

The ape charged at Dehiro, but he jumped out of its way. Dehiro changed his stance with his sword and all of a sudden did a sort of spin slash. It was beautiful; Dehiro appeared to be falling in grace like a falling leaf in the wind into his enemy.

The ape screamed in pain and counter.

Dehiro went back flying to Kirei's side. Dehiro struggled back up, holding his wound.

Kirei ran to his side, helping him, "Are you okay?!"

"I shall be fine, it is a mere scratch," Dehiro told her, holding on his shoulder, where the wound been inflicted.

Kirei touched Dehiro's wound and closed her eyes as she glowed with a golden light, the seal of Venus shined on her forehead as life began to flow into her, through her finger tips and healing Dehiro.

Kirei couldn't help but smile and she both back to her battle position. The ape jumped at her and she defended herself her armguards. The ape's jaws bit at the armguards and Kirei tried to fight back.

Dehiro quickly jumped into the air and jumped the ape in half. It fell on the ground as one, but soon, one half slid off the other.

Dehiro put away his swords and asked, "All is fine, Kirei?"

Kirei nodded and they continued their trip.

Kirei looked at Dehiro as they walked, they were finally out of the forest and almost to her home.

He is only about two inches taller, but he appears older than me… I wonder…

Kirei asked, "So Dehiro, how old are you by the way?" Giving a light smile, hoping that will get the sword master to talk.

Dehiro's serious and somewhat gloomy look changed to a light smile as he respond with a lie, "I am eighteen years old, Kirei."

Kirei blinked, "I knew you were older than me! But never thought you would be that old!!"

"As for you Kirei?" Dehiro asked.

"Thirteen," Kirei answered, still a little surprised by Dehiro's age.

"You are also interested at where I come from and how I can used Psynergies of other elements too, right?" Dehiro smiled.

"Yes," Kirei answered before giving a negative response, "How the hell you knew that?!"

"Mind reading, Kirei," Dehiro smiled, "As for where I came from, I came from Kandorean Temple."

"Kandorean Temple? You as if you were from Isumo," Kirei respond, "I mean you look like it."

"Well… Isumo have conquered five years ago. It was during a clan war," Dehiro sighed as he looked at the ground.

Kirei then realized what her done. Isumo was of Venus adepts while Kandorean Temple was of Jupiter adepts. It was like the clan war between Xian and Fuchin Temple, but the Venus adepts five years ago were winning and won.

"I am sorry, Dehiro." Kirei could not helped herself from following the same suit as Dehiro.

"Its okay, you had nothing to do with it, Kirei," Dehiro smiled as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder as a sign of 'no hurt done,' "As for me using Psynergy beyond my element, I have been training to be a special class, Samurai, in which I learned Psynergy of mainly Venus and Mars, but I sacrificed the ability to use combatant skills of a Jupiter adept. Understand?"

Kirei nodded, despite the fact she was a little confuse.

They finally got to the Fuchin Temple, it was a quiet little village now, with children playing and people simply talking and doing normal, everyday things.

Kirei and Dehiro walked up the staircase to the temple at top. Kirei walked in first and then Dehiro followed.

An old man stood, leaning against the wall, "I have been worried sick about you and look, you went and got yourself a boyfriend."

"What?! He's not my boyfriend!!" and Kirei attacked the elder.

Dehiro just stared nervously before saying, "When you two are done, I will be waiting outside, Kirei." Dehiro walked out of the temple and sat on the steps outside of it.

The old man commented, "You could at least got a boyfriend that wasn't so dark you know." Before sounds of the fighting started again.

Dehiro sighed and pulled a book out and read it. The young man keep reading, till he noticed a group of young girls staring at him.

"Um… hello." Dehiro said, but the girls ran off giggling. Dehiro just stay there confused.

Soon enough, Kirei told Dehiro to come inside. They were having dinner and Dehiro sat with them, across from Kirei.

"Well hello, Dehiro, Kirei told me about you. I am Zenji, her master and adoptive grandfather," the old man from before greeted from the head at the table. He wore almost the same outfit as Dehiro, but it was all white; a black sash, which wasn't tied in so there was a tail on his side, unlike Dehiro's; sandals instead of boots.

"It is a honor to be in your temple Sir Zenji," Dehiro said as he bowed. He noticed he got some interesting observations and noticed that the girls from earlier were at the table too, "I am guessing you teach all these ninjas at this table, sir."

"Yes, that I do," Zenji answered, "It is my duty here."

As they eat dinner, Dehiro still got the same interesting observations and then later he asked, "Is it okay if I should take a bath?"

"Of course," Zenji told the boy, "The bath is in the back."

Dehiro walked to the back of the temple and then Kirei said, "Leave you clothes outside so I can wash them."

"Very well," Dehiro said before disappearing into the shelter made for the bath.

As Kirei washed Dehiro's clothes, she started to get questions from the other ninjas, the girls earlier to be precise.

"Oh the gods, Kirei, who is that man?"

"Where is he from?"

Kirei just ignored the questions before one ninja asked, "Is he your lover or something?"

Kirei dropped the garment she was washing into the water, "No! Will you all leave me alone?!"

The girls gave a giggle and walked away.

Dehiro got out of the pool of water, "Hmm, an outdoor bath. I understand the size, seeing so many people are living in the temple. It's quite nice." Dehiro smiled.

Kirei walked in, not noticing Dehiro wasn't covered up, "Well I got your clothes right here…" Kirei stopped as she saw Dehiro standing there. She stood there for a while before dropping his clothes and running out.

Dehiro got dressed as Kirei outside kept apologizing, "I am so sorry, Dehiro. I didn't know." She said as she tried to stop the bleeding from her nose.

Dehiro walked out and told her, "It's okay Kirei, I mean it is no big deal." And he walked away as if it was nothing.


End file.
